Dragons
by Strawberry lane
Summary: "I just wanted you to know, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews I've received. You have no idea how much they mean to me. You really made me happy. Also, I wanted to thank those who has added one of my stories to their favourite stories. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize. **

Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen burst through the door to the Cullen household. The little girl had been in this world less than a year but already had the mind of a six year old. She ran up the stairs and into her uncle Jaspers room. He was lying on his bed, reading. Nessie stopped in front of him, looking at him.

"I just wanted you to know, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you."

_**Flashback **_

Nessie was sitting on the front porch of the Cullen estate. She was reading a book. A book about dragons to be exact. She was so lost in the story that she didn't notice the movement in the bushes beside her. Suddenly she lifted her head, thinking she heard something. She looked around, noticing that the bushes were moving. She slowly laid the book down, her thoughts immediately going to the dragons she just read about. What if there was a dragon in the bushes? A dragon just waiting for her to fall asleep before he took her with him to his cave? Dragons liked little girls, didn't they? Nessie thought so. She suddenly remembered uncle Jasper. He would protect her. He wouldn't let the dragons kidnap her. Besides, he was the only one home, everyone else were out hunting. She stood up, walking slowly towards the door. Once inside she dashed into the living room, where Jasper was.

"Uncle Jazz! There are dragons outside! They're going to kidnap me!"

Jasper looked up, meeting Nessie's fearful eyes.

"Oh my...We can't let them do that, now can we?"

Nessie shook her head violently.

"No, we can't uncle Jazz. You wouldn't let them, would you?

"Absolutely not. You're far to precious little one. Now, did you say they were outside?"

"Yeah. They're outside, hiding in the bushes."

Jasper held his hand out for hers.

"Come on little one, we got some dragons to fight."

Hand in hand they walked out of the house. Nessie pointed out the bushes were she thought she had seen the dragons and Jasper walked up them. He crouched down in front of the bushes and hissed. Then he proceeded to jump right into the bushes and Nessie covered her eyes, not daring to look.

"Okay, no dragons here. Where can they be? Nessie honey, will you help me look? I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Jasper stood in the middle of the now destroyed bushes. Nessie giggled when she saw him.

"Grandma will kill you! You destroyed her bushes!"

Jasper smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh well, hopefully she forgives me when I tell her I only did it to protect her granddaughter from dragons, don't you think?"

Nessie nodded, looking around the garden for signs of the dragons.

"There!" She pointed towards a couple of bushes in a corner of the garden. Jasper ran to them and jumped in. Moments later his head showed up again. He shook the leaves of and grinned.

"No dragons here." Nessie couldn't answer, because she was on the ground laughing at her uncles goofy grin. Jasper joined her and soon both of them were jumping in and out of the bushes. Only in the bushes because the flowers in the garden were Esmes pride and joy. If you destroyed them, all hell would break lose.

Soon all the bushes in the garden were destroyed but they still hadn't found the dragons.

"I really don't think they're here sweetheart. Maybe they realized that if they took you, they would have gotten a very angry vampire-family after them. And who would want that?"

Nessie sat on the ground trying to get the dirt off of her jeans.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and then come back here so we can meet Esmes fury together? I really don't want to meet it alone." Jasper looked scared at the thought.

Nessie nodded and set off towards the small cottage where her family lived, although they spent more time in the big house.

_**End of flashback **_

Jasper smiled.

"Thank you little one, I had a great time to."

A few hours later, when Nessie was sitting on Jasper and Alice's bed and Jasper was reading to her, the door suddenly burst open. Jasper and Nessie looked up, just to see Esmes furious face glaring at them.

"What, for heavens sake, happened to my garden?"

_**The end.**_

**A/N: Please review. You'll make me very happy if you do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, hello. I just wanted to tell you something since I forgot to write it in the first chapter. The line "I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you" comes from Taylor Swifts song Long Live. **

**This chapter was written thanks to VampiresAreMyForever, whose review made me want to write more :). I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it.**

Jasper and Nessie stared up at Esmes angry face. Jasper swallowed loudly and sat up.

"Hi...Mum...eh..." His eyes suddenly lit up and he turned to Nessie.

"Why don't you tell her what happened, little one?"

Nessie stared at her uncle. With those words, he had basically told grandma that the destroyed bushes were her fault. And it wasn't! Sure, she had jumped in a couple of bushes but he had started it. And he didn't try to stop her when she joined him. So, it was really his fault that the garden was destroyed. She smiled sweetly at her uncle and turned to her grandma.

"Uncle Jazz was only protecting me from the dragons, grandma."

"Dragons? What dragons?"

"The dragons in the garden."

"We have dragons in our garden?"

"Yes we do."

"Okay...And why was Jasper protecting you against them?"

"They were going to kidnap me."

"Oh my. Good thing Jasper were there."

Nessie nodded and Jasper smiled, thanking his lucky star.

"But you still destroyed my garden." Jaspers smile disappeared when Esme turned her attention to him.

"As your punishment you will plant new bushes and redecorate my garden." Jasper nodded, it wasn't to hard to do that.

"And you will do it at human pace. No vampire speed. At all." Jasper groaned.

He turned to Nessie, who was busy making puppy dog eyes at Esme.

"What's her punishment?"

"She will help you." Jasper smiled.

"No! Please grandma! Can't I just help you in the kitchen or something?"

"Why don't you want to help your uncle with the garden?"

"Because he will come up with an evil..." Nessie suddenly stopped herself, realising she was about to tell Esme that she had jumped in the bushes too.

"He will come up with an evil what?" Esme looked confused.

"Nothing... Absolutely nothing."

Esme nodded, not believing her for a minute, and walked towards the door, with Jasper and Nessie following behind her. They walked down the stairs and out onto the porch, where they stopped.

"We are going to the flowershop to get new bushes and some new flowers. I'm driving."

All three of them got into the car and 15 minutes later they were parked in front of the flowershop. Jasper help Nessie out of the car and soon they were walking behind Esme, carrying all the flowers and bushes she had decided to buy.

Four hours later they were back at the Cullen Manor and Jasper and Nessie got to work under Esmes watchful eye. Jasper dug a hole and Nessie plopped the bush down. Jasper covered the bush's roots with dirt and Nessie watered it. She was careful not to hit Jasper with the water, knowing he was looking for an excuse to get revenge on her.

Three hours later they were finally done with the bushes and moving on to the flowers. Luckily for them, the number of destroyed flowers weren't anywhere near the number of destroyed bushes.

Nessie was starting to forget that she was supposed to be on her guard against uncle Jasper. So when she noticed he had disappeared she didn't think anything of it. She was admiring a big yellow flower when she suddenly sensed someone behind her. Before she even got the chance to turn around, a bucket with water was turned upside down over her head. A bucket full of ice cold, freezing water. As she sat on the ground in shock, unable to move, she heard uncle Jasper laugh behind her.

"Haha! I always get my revenge!"

He bent down and brushed her wet hair out of her face. She stuck her tongue out and he smiled at her.

"Come on little one, let's get you dressed in some dry clothes before your dad shows up. Okay?"

As soon as he said that, they both realised they weren't alone. And the third person wasn't Esme. Nessie slowly turned around, and saw her angry-looking father.

"Jasper. What have you done?"

**AN: Please review!:)**


End file.
